Love Bites
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: Love marks left by Robin,for Outlaw Queen Week!


Regina woke up one morning and gently removed the arm encirling her waist and looked over at the sleeping Robin,he was laying there,not a care in the world,his hair was a little out of order,thanks to her tugging at it last night as they had made love numerous times,he was bare to the chest,the sheet was right below his bellybutton,covering the rest of him,she leaned over and kissed the right side of his cheek,his head moved slowly as a smiled creeped onto his face.

She smiled to herself and quietly got up out of the bed and put her robe on and went into the bathroom,she was fixing her hair abit when she noticed a few marks on her neck,marks left by Robin the night before,she smiled and then waved her hand over them,but nothing happened,she tried again,using more magic but still they remained.

"What the hell"Regina said as she waved her hand at her hand mirror on her vanity and it disappeared before reappearing,so she knew her magic was working but why were the marks not going away.

"Something wrong"Robin said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You marked me last night"Regina said,showing Robin the marks.

"Mmm that I did,and I enjoyed it even more so" Robin said as he kissed her neck.

"Robin,they are not going away"Regina said.

"I don't follow"Robin said,not knowing why she was upset about them.

"My magic is not making them go away either"Regina said,explaining this to him.

"Why would you want them to go away,I like looking at them"Robin said,sounding a little cocky but he could not help himself,he wanted everyone to know they were together now.

"I have to go to the court house and everyone is going to see them"Regina said,not wanting to have to deal with the remarks and glances from the town.

"Well if I was to go shirtless I'm sure the marks you left on me would be just as visible,I can still feel the finger nail marks you left on my back from last night"Robin said with a smile on his face.

"Henry will see them and will ask about them"Regina said.

"So let him know about us,unless you are ashamed of us"Robin said.

"No,no never,its just I don't want my son to know that my boyfriend and I had made mad passionate love the night before"Regina said.

"Boyfriend huh"Robin said,teasing her.

"If that is appealing to you"Regina said.

"Its difinately appealing and then some"Robin said as he kissed her neck,where the marks were.

"Robin,if you mark me anymore I swear"Regina said as he kept kissing her.

"You'll what"Robin said between kisses as he pulled her against him.

"I'll tie you to my bed"Regina said.

"Oh,oh I like the sound of that,so I can service you at your beck and call"Robin said as they went to the bathroom floor,not making it to the bed,a few hours later,Regina was on her way to Granny's to pick up some coffee,she ran into Archie on the way.

"Madame Mayor,Good morning"Archie said.

"Morning"Regina said.

"Regina are you ok,you have bruises on your neck"Archie said a tad concerned.

"Its nothing,excuse me,have a great day"Regina said as she left him on the sidewalk and hurried into Granny's trying to pull her scarf around her neck entered the diner and went to the counter and ordered a latte to go.

"Well,well,well someone got lucky last night"Ruby said as she brought the latte to her.

"Aren't you fixed yet"Regina said with a smirk as she paid for the latte and left the diner. She was almost to the court house when she ran into Snow.

"Regina,if I didn't know better I would say you and Robin"Snow started to say.

"Yes Snow,we banged all night long,he couldn't control himself and rode me till I could barely walk this morning,and then again this morning,so you can stop while you are ahead,happy now"Regina said forcefully.

"I was going to say,its looks like you and Robin are very happy with each other,but I think that after hearing what you had to say are very pleased with each other"Snow said,smiling hugely at Regina who just walked off,completely mortified she had went into too much detail about her and Robin to her former step daughter.

FIN


End file.
